


Перепутья смелых

by Luchiana



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Большое Приключение окончено и надо как-то жить дальше. Таймлайн: Примерно вторая глава DA2.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Varric Tethras, Female Aeducan/Zevran Arainai





	Перепутья смелых

Героиня Ферелдена спрыгнула с повозки, притормозившей на торговой площади в Нижнем городе Киркволла, и огляделась. В принципе, город мало чем отличался от Денерима, разве что столица Ферелдена была чуть более однородной по национально-расовому составу. Здесь же гномка в доспехах явно никого не могла удивить. «Тем лучше», — кивнула про себя Страж и направилась к ближайшей двери, из-за которой доносились пьяный смех, стук деревянных кружек и запах дешевого спиртного.

Контингент заведения с оптимистичным названием «Висельник» был подстать городу: шумный, пыльный, разношерстный. И, разумеется, пьяный. Даже удивительно было наблюдать за стойкой молодого и вполне приличного вида юношу, который расторопно подал кружку «пойла получше», не выразив ни малейшего удивления при виде посетительницы. На вопрос, есть ли свободные комнаты, кивнул, явно оценив платежеспособность гномки в ее пользу, но, как водится, затребовал плату вперед.

— Далеко же вас занесло, уважаемая, — хмыкнул подсевший рядом гном, оценив ферелденскую чеканку брошенных на стойку монет.

Страж только хмыкнула в ответ и залпом опустошила кружку крепкого местного пива, смачивая пересохшее от дорожной пыли горло. Гном уважительно заулыбался:

— Позвольте представиться, Варрик Тетрас. Без ложной скромности — лучший знаток этого города и всех, кто может быть здесь полезен.

Гномка усмехнулась краем губ и негромко бросила, жестом подзывая бармена:

— Аластида.

Выражение лица гнома из добродушно-насмешливого сделалось сперва задумчивым, затем удивленным и наконец — заинтересованным:

— Надо же! Так значит, Героиня Ферелдена собственной персоной почтила наш славный город? Или мне лучше называть вас леди Эдукан?

«Леди Эдукан» совсем не аристократично выхлебала вторую кружку пива и лишь после этого изволила перевести взгляд на соседа. Увиденное определенно пришлось гномке по вкусу — где-то на задворках сознания всплыл давно забытый, но все еще нежно любимый образ Горима — и улыбка получилась вполне искренней:

— Прошу прощения, но леди Эдукан много лет назад скончалась, преданная братом и изгнанная на Тропы. Перед вами Серый Страж Аластида.

Варрик понимающе улыбнулся и заказал две кружки пива:

— Я угощаю.

Отказываться показалось глупым, и Страж лишь кивнула в ответ.

— Полагаю, вы добрались сюда не на местные красоты полюбоваться, не так ли?

— Вы очень догадливы, Варрик Тетрас.

— Может, обойдемся без лишних формальностей?

— Как скажешь.

Аластида иногда размышляла про себя, смогла бы она вот так непринужденно перейти на «ты» с незнакомцем, останься она леди Эдукан? Кочевая жизнь, балансирование между жизнью и смертью, меняющиеся все время спутники и боевые товарищи, жизнь, где каждый день проживаешь, как последний, — все это заметно повлияло на благородную дочь короля Эндрина. Задаваясь время от времени вопросом, что сказал бы отец, увидев ее пьющей крепкое пиво в очередной корчме, она всякий раз не могла найти ответа. Осудил ли он ее? Одобрил бы? Гордился? Презирал? Давно похороненная леди Эдукан безумно скучала по отцу, но на кладбище в своем сердце Аластида заходила редко. Вот отправится к Создателю (или все же к Совершенным?) — и тогда все узнает. Сейчас перед ней были другие задачи.

— Мне необходимо найти одного человека. Я слышала, он скрывается где-то в окрестностях Киркволла.

Варрик коротко пробежал глазами зал.

— Знаешь, у меня здесь неплохие апартаменты. Там можно выпить в тишине. И поговорить без лишних ушей.

Аластида не колеблясь поднялась, бросив несколько монет шустрому бармену, и направилась следом за гномом, только сейчас заметив висящий за его спиной арбалет. Оружие явно болталось не для красоты: испещренное многочисленными царапинами, оно было хорошо смазано, а тугая тетива, сейчас спущенная, могла запросто вонзить стрелу в сердце как с десяти шагов, так и со ста десяти.

— Самый верный друг? — спросила Аластида, расположившись на ближайшем стуле, и кивнула на отложенный в сторону арбалет.

— Самая верная подруга, — ответствовал гном, нежно погладив полированное дерево, и добавил, понизив голос, — Бьянка очень обижается, когда о ней говорят в мужском лице.

Гномка хмыкнула в ответ и откинулась на высокую спинку.

— Так кого ты ищешь?

— Одну небезызвестную ведьму. Хочу ей кое-что вернуть.

— Ну, за магами здесь следят весьма пристально…

Аластида рассмеялась.

— Я не сказала, что ищу магессу. Я ищу ведьму. Ведьму Диких земель Коркари. Еще ее знают как Флемет.

— Мне довелось с ней встретиться несколько лет назад…

— Где?

— На Расколотой горе. Но…

— Она исчезла, да? Но, я слышала, ее недавно видели где-то здесь. Можешь объяснить мне, как попасть на эту гору? Может быть, она вернулась туда.

— Не хочу лезть не в свое дело и тем более что-то советовать Героине Ферелдена, но ты уверена, что тебе так уж нужно встречаться с этой… Флемет?

Аластида только усмехнулась:

— Я понимаю, о чем ты думаешь. Но мне нужно отдать ей одну вещь. Нельзя, чтобы она попала не в те руки.

— И ты такую вещь хочешь отдать ведьме?

— Только Флемет сможет устоять перед искушением, поверь мне. А окажись эта вещь в руках какого-нибудь малефикара — и неизвестно, чем все кончится.

— Оставь себе.

— Мне хватает забот и без того. А тайники рано или поздно обнаруживают.

— Что ж. Я могу даже показать тебе дорогу до горы… Не смотри так! У меня есть дело к тамошним долийцам, это по пути, а прогуливаться по лесу я предпочитаю в компании, особенно если эта компания неплохо вооружена и знает, с какой стороны браться за клинок.

Аластида понимающе кивнула. Они еще немного выпили вместе, обсуждая нравы недоверчивых и воинственных долийцев, и разошлись. На рассвете предстояло выдвинуться из города.

* * *

Заточив и отполировав клинки, Аластида в последний раз полистала Черный гримуар, полученный когда-то от Флемет, плотно завернула его в холст и спрятала в дорожную сумку. Мысли плавно утекли в прошлое, в те темные и страшные, но все же чем-то привлекательные времена, когда они вшестером — с Алистером, Морриган, Зевраном, Винн и Огреном — сидели по вечерам у костра и говорили ни о чем, а верный Вулкан в очередной раз дразнил ее спутников своей очередной дурнопахнущей находкой. Временами их не хватало, даже занудной Винн и ехидной Морриган… И как объяснить Флемет, почему она возвращает ей книгу? Сказать просто «Она ушла», и пусть понимает как хочет? Впрочем, ведьма-то как раз поймет, возможно, даже больше, чем сама Аластида.

Привычно отбросив прочь все печальные мысли, Страж закрепила клинки, забросила на плечо сумку и спустилась вниз, где ее уже ждал веселый гном с «женщиной»-арбалетом.

До подножия добрались без приключений. Привыкнув повсюду отбиваться от разбойников или Порождений Тьмы, Аластида почувствовала облегчение, а вот Варрик, кажется, был несколько разочарован: вероятно, хотел посмотреть на Героиню Ферелдена в действии.

Лагерь эльфов очень напомнил Аластиде тот, в котором ей довелось побывать во время Мора. Но, в отличие от ферелденских, здешние долийцы не успели к ней привыкнуть и настроены были весьма враждебно. Она явственно чувствовала направленные в ее сторону наконечники стрел, хоть и не видела самих лучников. Варрик ненадолго отошел к здешнему мастеру, коротко с ним переговорил и вернулся к спутнице:

— Ну что, теперь двинемся на вершину?

— Я думала, ты проводишь меня только до горы.

— Я ведь обещал показать дорогу. Вот и покажу, — и как последний и самый веский аргумент добавил, — Бьянка заскучала.

С видом, будто это все объясняло, он пошел дальше, и Аластиде ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Солнце в зените нещадно палило.

Двигались неторопливо, несколько раз устраивались отдохнуть. С Варриком было приятно как разговаривать, так и молчать. Отпуская сальные шуточки (убедившись, что спутницу они не задевают), гном тем не менее не опускался до непристойных намеков. Уважал чужие тайны, иные — даже больше, чем интересные сведения. Расспрашивал о том, что творится в Ферелдене, мастерски выуживая полезную для себя информацию. Аластиду это не задевало: каждый жил своим, и если Варрику не трудно дойти с ней до вершины горы, на которой подразумевалось встретить могущественную и непредсказуемую ведьму, то рассказы об опасных и безопасных торговых путях Ферелдена, а также некоторые политические сведения были совсем не высокой платой.

Несколько раз им попадались гигантские пауки, пару раз — даже духи и призраки. Они очень быстро выработали для себя простую тактику: Варрик спускает на тварей град стрел, а Аластида добивает выживших, налетая на них, как смерч. В пещере повозиться пришлось только с одним Духом Гнева, но и его успешно отправили обратно в Тень.

Наконец, дошли до вершины. Перед тем как выйти на уступ, Аластида повернулась к своему провожатому:

— Ну вот, ты меня проводил. Дальше идти вовсе не обязательно.

— И пропустить развлечение? — гном ухмыльнулся и, держа наготове арбалет, первым шагнул из пещеры на свет.

Аластида усмехнулась про себя, чуть зажмурилась, чтобы не ослепнуть от яркого света, и вышла следом. Они огляделись вокруг, сделали несколько осторожных шагов вперед, как вдруг над головой мелькнула гигантская тень. Огромный черный дракон сделал круг над вершиной и приземлился на самый край большого выступа, прямо перед гномами. Только Варрик вскинул арбалет, а Аластида одной рукой схватилась за флягу с парализующим газом, второй потянувшись к клинку, как дракон странно засветился, вспыхнул ярким светом и изменил свои очертания.

— Так-так, кто тут у нас? Неужели Серый Страж? Что привело тебя сюда? Любишь испытывать судьбу?

Аластида прекрасно осознавала опасность, исходящую от стоящей перед ней ведьмы, но также она знала и другое: Флемет не была полоумной магичкой, как о ней многие думали. У нее доставало ума не бросаться магией направо и налево, и, хоть она ни в грош не ставила человеческие жизни, смерть вокруг себя тоже понапрасну не сеяла. А еще, как она успела убедиться в их предыдущие встречи, ведьме было ведомо уважение к чужому уму и смелости. Поэтому голос Стража не дрогнул, произнося:

— Не сочти за комплимент, но ты значительно похорошела с нашей последней встречи. Черный — определенно твой цвет.

Флемет запрокинула голову и расхохоталась. Аластида усмехнулась и убрала флягу обратно на пояс — не понадобится. Варрик тоже опустил оружие, хоть и не спешил прятать его за спину.  
— Что ж, вижу, смелости ты не растеряла за эти годы. Зачем ты искала меня?

Страж не стала делать вид, будто бы заявилась на самую вершину горы за тридевять земель от Ферелдена только чтобы насладиться здешними видами. Вместо ответа она поставила на землю дорожную сумку, развязала ее и бережно вытащила завернутый в холст фолиант. Развернула ткань и протянула книгу Флемет:

— Думаю, пришла пора вернуть это тебе.

Ведьма смотрела на книгу нечитаемым взглядом и не торопилась взять ее в руки. Тогда Аластида добавила:

— Она ушла.

Немая сцена продлилась еще несколько секунд. Наконец, Флемет протянула без всякого выражения в голосе, показавшемся гномке таким древним и вечным, какой она слышала только у камней в Орзаммаре:

— Вот как.

Старуха взяла в руки Гримуар, который через мгновение вспыхнул в ее руках фиолетовым пламенем и исчез, словно не существовал никогда.

— Спасибо, Страж. Это было мудрым решением.

— Я тоже так подумала. Прощай, Флемет.

— Прощай, Серый Страж.

Аластида развернулась и, не оглядываясь на оставшуюся у края скалы ведьму Диких Земель, двинулась обратно. С горы спускались молча.

* * *

— За что она поблагодарила тебя? За вещь… или за весть?

Аластида оторвала взгляд от пляшущих языков костра, тянущихся вверх, словно желавших лизнуть само почерневшее небо, и посмотрела на гнома.

— За все сразу, думаю.

— Интересно, есть ли еще в Тедасе ведьмы, умеющие превращаться в драконов?

— Или драконы. Которые научились превращаться в ведьм.

— Я запишу этот вопрос в одну графу с вопросом о курице и яйце.

Аластида улыбнулась впервые с момента разговора на горе.

— А о ком вы говорили?

— О… дочери Флемет, — ответила Аластида, не уверенная, можно ли так назвать Морриган.

— И куда она ушла?..

— В другой мир.

— Другой мир?

— Да.

Варрик почувствовал, что Аластида больше ничего не скажет, и сменил тему.

Ночь, лес, костер и приятная компания — все, как любила Аластида. Видимо, поэтому и не поняла, в какой момент оказалась на земле, когда Варрик успел поцеловать ее и почему вдруг она ответила на поцелуй. Гномка заколебалась, но потом подумала «А почему бы и нет» — и вновь отдалась чужим губам и рукам, выкинув прочь из головы все лишнее. Кроме них двоих никто ничего не будет об этом знать.

* * *

Сожалений наутро не было. Аластида вообще была не склонна испытывать такое бесполезное чувство, как сожаление. Быстро перекусив и собравшись, путники вернулись в город. Там в «Висельнике» Варрика уже поджидал высокий воин со шрамом, пересекающим переносицу, которого гном представил как своего друга и партнера Гаррета Хоука. Страж ответила на рукопожатие и только собралась отправиться в свою комнату, как в таверну залетел еще один ее давний знакомый — Бодан Феддик — и что-то озабоченно затараторил, едва не раскланиваясь перед воином. Заметив гномку, Бодан тут же расплылся в улыбке. Аластида тепло улыбнулась ему в ответ:

— Как твои дела, Бодан? С Сэндалом все хорошо?

— Спасибо, спасибо, все замечательно. Рад видеть Вас в добром здравии, госпожа Страж.

— По-прежнему торгуешь?

— Да, госпожа Страж, как обычно.

— Не найдется пары склянок ослабляющего яда для меня?

— Конечно-конечно! Для Вас — все что угодно! Вы можете найти мою лавку на рынке Верхнего города.

— Обязательно загляну к тебе на днях, — пообещала Аластида и, наконец, попрощавшись со всеми, отправилась к себе в номер. Предстояло еще как-то скоротать несколько дней, пока не прибудет корабль из Орлея. Женщина никогда не признавалась в этом, но ей всегда было немного не по себе, когда им с Зевраном приходилось разлучаться, на день ли, на несколько ли месяцев. Еще немного, и она дойдет до того, что станет отсчитывать часы до встречи. Фыркнув про себя, Аластида приняла решение отоспаться, как следует, пока есть такая редкая возможность.

* * *

Два дня пролетели удивительно быстро. Защитница обошла весь Киркволл, встретилась с Андерсом (умолчав при нем, что слияние со Справедливостью изменило его не в лучшую сторону), побывала в лавке Бодана, обзаведясь некоторыми полезными мелочами. По вечерам же Варрик приглашал ее присоединиться к ним с Хоуком за карточным столом, что Аластида с удовольствием и делала. В третий вечер, накануне прибытия корабля, Хоук ушел пораньше, а Аластида задержалась поболтать с Варриком — спать еще не хотелось. В какой-то момент Варрик словно бы немного засмущался:

— Знаешь… Если тебе вдруг захочется скрасить одиночество, я мог бы тебе в этом помочь.

Гномка улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Спасибо, Варрик, но в этом нет необходимости. Завтра прибывает корабль из Вал Руайо.

— У тебя кто-то есть, да?

— Да.

— Понятно.

— Давай просто забудем…

— Забыть? Выбросить такое приятное воспоминание? Да ни за что! Это маленькое приключение я оставлю себе на память, — к гному вновь вернулось его ехидно-хорошее расположение духа, и разговор вновь потек по прежнему свободному руслу двух приятелей, без подводных камней и взаимных обязательств.

* * *

С самого утра Аластида мерила шагами порт, то и дело вглядываясь в туманную даль. Орлесианского флага на горизонте все не появлялось, и это начинало действовать на нервы. Моряки и портовые работники с легким раздражением поглядывали на мельтешащую наемницу.

Нужный корабль показался на горизонте только ближе к полудню, когда Аластида, устав метаться, просто уселась на чьи-то неприкаянные снасти и смотрела на море. Причал охватила суета, и гномку согнали с насиженного места, готовясь пришвартовывать прибывшее судно. В этот момент сзади послышались знакомые голоса: Варрик с Гарретом прогуливались по порту, явно кого-то выискивая. Заметив Стража, оба улыбнулись ей, приветственно кивнув. Посчитав, что время есть, Аластида подошла к ним:

— День добрый. По делам?

— Да, ищем тут небольшую пропажу, — протянул Хоук.

Варрик молчал. Не найдя, что еще сказать, Аластида пожелала им удачи. Однако не успели мужчины сделать и двадцати шагов, как гномка почувствовала холод голодной стали у себя на горле, а в спину алчно ткнулось острие другого клинка.

— Ну-ка, отпусти ее, приятель, — меткая Бьянка уже нацелилась грозным наконечником прямо в лицо нападавшему. Руки Хоука также ощерились парой коротких острозубых мечей.

Аластида поспешно выбросила вперед руку:

— Стойте! Все в порядке! Зевран, прекрати свои дурацкие шуточки, пока мне не пришлось рыдать над твоим бездыханным телом.

Эльф тихо рассмеялся, и оба клинка тут же исчезли.

— Как ты меня узнала? Я ведь даже парфюм сменил…

Гномка фыркнула, ясно давая понять, что не считает нужным отвечать на глупые вопросы. Зеврана она узнает из тысячи, каким бы новым парфюмом он ни пользовался.

— Я вижу, моя прекрасная леди уже успела обзавестись парой бесстрашных рыцарей за те несколько недель, что мы не виделись, — Взгляд Зеврана оценивающе скользнул по высокому темноволосому человеку, а затем звонко скрестился с внимательным взглядом гнома. — Дорогая, твой друг сейчас пригвоздит меня своими болтами к ближайшей стене, как мне кажется, — ехидно протянул антиванец.

Зевран крайне редко называл ее ласковыми словами или прозвищами при посторонних. Значит, ревнует. Аластида не знала, что именно покалывает сейчас у нее в груди: чувство вины или удовольствие от того, что любимый приревновал.

— Не говори глупостей, — резко ответила она, развернулась, дернула Зеврана за руку так, что тот еле устоял на ногах, и припечатала язвительную усмешку поцелуем.

Варрик с невозмутимым видом убрал арбалет за спину, избегая смотреть на парочку. Он и сам не понимал толком, что на него нашло. Он не влюбился — это совершенно точно. Но в этой гномке было что-то такое, что сильно его привлекало, и было неприятно видеть, что таким сокровищем обладает какой-то никчемный, легкомысленный эльф, который к тому же — пусть и в шутку — приставляет нож к горлу любимой женщины.

Хоук хлопнул друга по плечу:

— Нам пора.

— Не так быстро… — раздался из-за угла хриплый ехидный голос, и в мгновение ока их окружила толпа головорезов. — Нам нужен только этот, — главарь кивнул на Гаррета, — Отдайте его нам, и никто не пострадает.

Наемник не успел договорить, как раздался скрежет трех пар клинков, одновременно выхваченных из ножен.

— А у вас тут весело, не то что в Орлее! — прокомментировал эльф, описав мечами парочку живописных восьмерок.

— Это ты еще у нас в Нижнем городе не был, — отозвался гном, всадив первый болт в притаившегося на лестнице лучника. — Ночью.

Завязался бой. Они вчетвером дрались спина к спине. Клинки сверкали в воздухе, создавая впечатление смертоносной воронки, а из нее один за другим вылетали арбалетные болты, каждый из которых находил свою цель. Один из бандитов умудрился проскользнуть под мечом Аластиды, и зубристый кинжал уже метнулся к сердцу гномки, как вдруг она отлетела на полметра вперед, и лезвие глубоко рассекло кожу на плече эльфа. На мостовую пролилось несколько капель. Последним воспоминанием, которое несостоявшийся убийца унес с собой в Тень, стало ехидно ухмыляющееся лицо бывшего Антиванского Ворона, которое могло бы показаться веселым, если бы не застывшие от ярости золотистые глаза.

— Зев, не мешайся! — крикнула Страж, ни на миг не прекращая сражаться.

Эльф не ответил, только с другой стороны от гномки на мостовую с метательным ножом в горле рухнул один из преступников.

Когда вся банда была разбита, Страж подлетела к ассассину:

— Сколько раз тебе говорить, чтобы не лез мне под руку?!

Зевран не сказал ни слова, только вот упрямство в его глазах сейчас было тверже орзаммарского гранита, и даже Аластиде не удавалось его переломить.

— Я ведь могу случайно тебя задеть, — добавила она уже спокойнее.

— Лучше пусть ты случайно заденешь меня, чем кто-то неслучайно воткнет нож тебе под ребра, — отрезал он и неожиданно мягко улыбнулся, кончиками пальцев огладив гномку по щеке.  
Варрик редко обманывался в людях. Этот раз был одним из немногих, когда обнаружить собственную ошибку оказывалось приятно. Они с эльфом пожали друг другу руки, и пары разошлись — каждая по своим делам.

* * *

— Ауч!

— Терпи, — в который раз повторила Аластида, обрабатывая порез.

— Достаточно просто поцеловать, и все быстро заживет, — остроухий провокатор лукаво улыбнулся, здоровой рукой пытаясь притянуть к себе неуступчивую гномку.

— Сиди смирно, — хлопнула она его по руке и продолжила протирать края раны настойкой.

Эльф обреченно вздохнул и смолк.

— Жить будешь, — провозгласила Аластида, закончив перевязку.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — ответил Зевран и с протяжным вздохом опустился на постель, пока его целительница деловито убирала склянки и бинты обратно в чемоданчик.

— Как твоя поездка? Успешно?

— Вполне. Ах, да! У нас теперь есть небольшой домик в пригороде Вал Руайо.

— Домик? У нас?

— Ну да. Вдруг тебе захочется спокойной жизни. На недельку-другую.

— Хорошо, я учту.

— Ну, и, раз уж мы заговорили о моей поездке в Орлей, у меня есть для тебя еще один подарок. Правда, мне это представлялось несколько по-другому, но ведь ты не обидишься?

Зевран извлек из кармана маленькую коробочку и положил на край кровати. Аластида осторожно присела рядом, откинула крышечку и изумленно замерла: на черном бархате лежало тонкое золотое кольцо.

— Зевран, это… Что это?

— Не нравится? Я знаю, конечно, что ты не очень любишь всякие побрякушки, но все же надеялся, что… ты примешь от меня это кольцо, — он заметно нервничал, отчего Аластида пришла в еще большее замешательство.

Она взяла кольцо, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и сердце болезненно сжалось от накатившей нежности. На внутренней стороне кольца была выгравирована надпись: «Навеки твой Зевран».

Эльф сосредоточенно смотрел в окно. Тогда Аластида накрыла ладонью его напряженную руку и тихо спросила:

— Наденешь его на меня?

Ответом ей был неверящий взгляд. Затем лицо Зеврана приняло обычное лукаво-ехидное выражение.

— Нет уж.

— Т…то есть? — опешила гномка.

— Подождешь до церемонии.

— Церемонии? Ты сегодня полон сюрпризов, Зевран. Какая еще церемония?

— Как какая? Бракосочетания! — выдал эльф, не спуская пристального взгляда с лица предполагаемой невесты.

— Ты спятил? Что ты пил там, в Орлее?

— Так ты согласна?

— Это самое дурацкое предложение, какое ты только мог мне сделать! Разумеется, я согласна. Только… — ее глаза зажглись ответным лукавством, — Может, все-таки стоит примерить кольцо? Чтобы не случилось какого-нибудь конфуза на свадьбе…

Зевран расхохотался и надел кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки. Своей. А затем — Аластиды, получив от нее крепкую затрещину. Кольцо село на палец как влитое.

— Как ты угадал с размером?

— Очень просто, — антиванец молниеносно перекатился, повалив на постель и подмяв под себя грозную орзаммарку. — Я знаю тебя наизусть. От самой макушки до этих славных пяточек…

— Перестань! — Аластида дернула захваченной ногой, спасаясь от щекотки, и добавила, отдышавшись, — А вот мне иногда кажется, что я тебя совсем не знаю…

— Ну, для того, чтобы меня узнать, у тебя будет достаточно времени, моя будущая супруга… — и Аластида дважды захлебнулась воздухом: от перехватившей горло нежности… и от горячего и бескомпромиссного поцелуя, которым новоиспеченный жених отрезал ей пути к отступлению.

* * *

Варрик смотрел в окно на неторопливо уходящих прочь эльфа и гномку в легких доспехах и с сумками за плечами. Когда они скрылись из виду, отвернулся, хлебнул прямо из бутылки крепкой настойки и медленно выдохнул. Час назад один из его доверенных лиц донес, что кто-то видел в городе Бартранда. И это было одновременно облегчением и тяжким бременем. Встречаться с братом после того, как он бросил их там, на Тропах, на милость местных чудовищ…

Однако не в привычках Варрика Тетраса было бежать от трудностей. Нужно принять решение — и он его примет. И если выяснится, что Бартранд больше не способен заботиться о семье, тогда он сам возьмет на себя эту ношу.

Вернувшись из Большого Приключения, человек всегда меняется до неузнаваемости, и жить прежней жизнью становится невозможно. Тогда и приходится выбирать себе новый путь, как когда-то это сделала Героиня, победившая Мор.

* * *

— Опять вернешься к своим обязанностям Рыцаря-Командора?

— Конечно. Порядок нужно постоянно поддерживать.

— А как же пожить немного для себя?

— Зевран?

— Ну, есть же такое понятие, как «медовый месяц», «свадебное путешествие»… Я бы показал тебе наш славный домик…

— Ты мне его обязательно покажешь, Зевран. Когда-нибудь. Когда я буду уверена, что мое долгое отсутствие будет несущественным.

— Я так и знал, что ты скажешь нечто подобное! А свадьба? А как же наша свадьба?

— А что свадьба?

— Должен же я на тебе жениться!

Гномка украдкой поглядела на кольцо, которое так и не сняла… И не увидела его на пальце.

— Зевра-а-ан!

— Что?

— Ты знаешь. Верни кольцо.

— Только когда поженимся и ни минутой раньше!

— Зевран, пожалуйста…

— Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Не дождешься.

— Ну, ми-и-илый!

— Даже не пытайся, до свадьбы не отдам.

— Так где ты хотел провести медовый месяц?..

Перед Аластидой лежало множество дорог. Она знала, что может выбрать любую. Главное — она выбрала того, кто согласен пройти их с ней рука об руку.


End file.
